Today, typical application servers, including data federation servers, have many different services deployed. Such services include, but are not limited to, data federation views, queues, web services and data sources. All of these services use storage spaces such as caches, buffers, and files on disk to store and retrieve original data. In general, these storage spaces maintain complicated states of environment, which makes it difficult to predict server settings and deployment in one concrete environment. Additionally, after many queries processed by the server over time, these storage spaces fill up with data that is not usable for current tasks to be executed by the application servers. As such, these storage spaces not only consume substantial memory, but also slow down processing by the application servers.
Current art utilizes file versioning systems to overcome the challenge of substantial memory in the storage space. File versioning systems allow data, such as computer files, to exist in several versions at the same time. File versioning systems, however, do not allow for versions of a file to be hosted on different servers. In addition, the file versioning occurs only when the file changes and automatically selects the current version of the file to be sent to the application server.